


Sweet words at night

by kitsunematsuri



Series: The deadly lady [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Adult!Hitsugaya, Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Depression, Did I mention this is fluff?, Fluff, Human AU, Ichimaru doesn't have an accent I'm sorry, Just soft boys talking, M/M, SHOULD THIS GO INTO THE SHORTFICS TAG??, Short, They're too fluffy, Very fuffly, fuck it, shortfic, suicide attempts mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunematsuri/pseuds/kitsunematsuri
Summary: Ichimaru wakes up again at the middle of the night. He's tired, he wants to sleep, but his sweet angel is priority.So he gets up anyways to go look for Hitsugaya.





	Sweet words at night

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I just have to mention it again, and be more specific. Hitsugaya is depressed.  
> This is a whole AU series I have for when I'm having "those thoughts". I sometimes write and discard what I write, sometimes I accidentally lose it, etc.  
> This time I wanted to post it, just... Because.
> 
> Excuse any errors, english is not my first language and I'm just too tired to double check.  
> Also, I'm not highly explicit about what Hitsugaya has done in the past, I might post one where either Kusaka or Ichimaru mention it at a latter time. Until then, enjoy it.

Gin wakes up with the sounds of soft sobbing. He's still not used to it, his heart hurts whenever he hears it. But he was the one who insisted on this relationship, he was the one who insisted on being at his side. And he doesn't regret it.

He carefully makes sure the sobbing doesn't come from next to himself, then gets up from the bed and walks towards the sound.

There's a dim light coming from the bathroom. He doesn't get why he goes there all the time, he doesn't even close the door so what's the point? Maybe he just feels safer in there, he thinks. He shouldn't be questioning him.

He opens the door slowly, and observes Toushirou sitting on the floor for a couple of seconds. He looks so broken and lost.

The fox hears another door open and turns to look at the man walking out, looking almost as distressed as Toushirou. It's Soujirou, Toushirou's older brother.

Gin smiles gently at him and signals that 'It's okay'. It's difficult to deal with the two. Soujirou worries about his brother a lot, even though he has his own pain to deal with. So Gin does his best to at least calm that constant anxiety about Toushirou. Now he doesn't stay alone at home, now he has someone to comfort him when he wants and needs to be comforted, someone who'll always be there when he feels like he wants to see a person again. Silently thanks God for working at home as those thoughts cross his mind.

The black-haired man nods and walks back into his room. He's obviously still worried, but Gin has done a good job keeping Toushirou away from ropes and knives, so he knows he can trust him.

—Nightmares? —Gin finally asks, softly.

Toushirou replies with a dry chuckle, he sounds so worn out, —I wish...

—Need some company? Or should I wait outside for my turn?

—Can I ask you something? —He looks up, and the silver fox can feel his heart squishing itself on his chest. The younger's eyes are so reddened Gin feels the need to call a doctor, yet the bags under his eyes are still somewhat visible. He looks so hurt and miserable, it'd make anyone want to hug him immediately, but Gin can't do that in fear of making things worse. This isn't a movie with a seemingly easy development.

—Go ahead.

—Why are you still here? I, —his voice cracks so he takes some time to breathe, —I thought you'd be done with me by now.

—It's been about four years since we met, six months since I moved here. I'm not tired and I won't be next time this happens, —he exhales and walks to his side, then sits next to him, still not making any physical contact. —Do you remember why I'm here?

The shorter looks down for a moment, then looks at the older with his head still in the same position, —you said that aside helping us with money, you wanted to do something more...

—You're taking out the important part, again, —he dares now to pet his head, smiling as gently as he can. —I told you that I loved you, didn't I? That I wanted to keep you company, at least until you lost every kind of strength. I said that, didn't I?

—You... Did say that, —he looks like he's about to cry again, but he holds it up. He leans a little closer to Gin, approving of him staying at his side this time. —How can you say that kind of thing?

—Because you wanted honesty, it's what I gave you. It... Hurts to see you this way, but I can't just magically make you feel better, nor I can't just turn back and prettend this didn't happen.

—You'd suffer as well if you did that, right...?

—Hmm, so you accept it now? —He looks down, then moves his hand a little down, now petting the lower part of that snow white messy hair.

—Mmmmaybe... —He chuckles slightly, he doesn't sound like crying anymore. The conversation goes slowly, both of them speaking a little slow and taking time to think or process what to say. Toushirou appreciates Gin not going at his usual pace but slowing down for him. It takes him time to gather thoughts, and having to reply too fast makes him feel even worse.

—Hey, I just remembered something, —Gin starts, the younger looks up in curiosity, —your birthday's soon, right?

—Why are you asking about that so suddenly?

—Because you're gonna be 21! Even though I don't appreciate the idea of having you drink alcohol, perhaps just a little would be nice, don't you think?

—Will I have to carry your drunk ass back here? —He smiles. Finally! Gin smiles back, his happiness show a little too much.

—Maybe, can you even carry me?

—I can carry two of you, I'm sure.

—Prove it.

Eager to take the challenge, Toushirou gets up and tries to lift Gin up in his arms, but he can't and instead both fall back into the floor.

The white haired dragon is laughing. It's slightly shallow and lasts only a couple of seconds, but that's because he's too tired. Gin feels relieved now.

—Do you want to sleep, prince? —The fox asks, caressing his dear's hair softly.

He doesn't get a reply, instead, a pair of lips press against his own. Lazily, slowly, but it's so warm and it feels so nice.

—Let's go sleep, Gin... Thank you, —Toushirou whispers as he hugs the taller man.

—I didn't do anything, if you were a lost case not even talking would've done a thing, it was all you. You're amazing, don't forget it please, —he's practically whispering at this point, but Toushirou can hear him clear enough.

—I'll still thank you over and over... —He basically mutter now, as he's lifted from the floor and carried back to the room.

—By the way... Did you just call me by my first name?

—Did I?

Gin pouts at him, Toushirou laughs.

—I thought we were on a first name basis already, you keep calling me Toushirou, so I thought I could do the same, it's shorter than Ichimaru.

—I like it, please keep doing it, —Gin requests as he lays his prince on the bed.

—I will, I like it too... —He mutters again, closing his eyes and relaxing as he feels the other lay next to him.

—Good night, sweetheart.

—Good night, —he takes a pause, —honey...

—I like that one too.

—Me too...

Days might be rough for them, with Toushirou's depression practically chaining him to the bed or to the bathroom. But not everything is bad, days can be nice and peaceful as well. Rough days can become happy weeks. Awful weeks can become splendid months. There's always calm after the storm, after all. And he's glad Gin's constant "you can do it!" finally looks like something possible in the far future, on the least.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to note it's kind of weird referring to them as "Gin" and "Toushirou". Normally, when I write about them I just call them by their family names. But I thought that since they're already in given-name terms I could just do that.
> 
> And I wanted to comment on how difficult it is to swallow my pride and not mention how Hitsugaya is blushing when he calls Ichimaru "honey". Felt like it would ruin the moment. Excuse my single braincell.


End file.
